Falling for You Again
by Kawaiibaby16
Summary: Will Kira fall in love with Haru and keep him? or will Rin bring up old memories and past love?...


Falling For You Again

Chapter one

"Your My Sister and I love You

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**Fruba is not mine and nither are the characters**

"Tohru, Tohru I can't find her, I can't find her TOHRU DO HEAR ME I SAID I

NEED YOUR HELP AND I NEED IT NOOOOOOWWWWWWW !"

shouted Kira running around the house in panik.

"Kira who can't you find? maybe if you calm down a little I could help you find it or

what ever it is you are looking for" said Tohru calming Kira down and moving her over

to the couch

"Not it, HER my sister Kisa I can't find her anywhere andit's been almost a day

already and she usually comes back in an hour or less and this time I'm worried, Kisa

won't say anything if she gets hurt she keeps all of that away from us you know

that"

"I'll find for you, your mother must be worried you go home and update her on what's

happened, me and Yuki will look for her ok so don't worry" offered Haru waiting for her

reply

"But if I go home without her our mother will go balistic and-Ok you find her

PLEASE" replied Kira as she slowly walked out of the house with tears streaming down

her face.

'Oh Kira you care about Kisa so much I can only hope that Yuki and Haru find her,

Kira needs her badly" thought Tohru as Kyo smashed throught the door with a love sick

Kagura clinging on his neck about to kill him with overjoy and love in her punches.

"Get off of me you love sick woman Dammit" shouted Kyo

"Well if you would stop bye ever now and then maybe I wouldn't be so love sick my

dear Kyo Kyo"

"STOP IT WOMAN" shouted Kyo at the top of his lungs and stormed upstairs and

slammed the door while at the same time making the paper door fall apart.

"Kyo come back Kyo" yelled Kagura running up the stairs after him.

**Five Hours Later**

Kira was pacing around Shigure's house just waiting for Haru and Yuki to come in

through the door(with Kisa). Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo were minding there own buisness

but were still watching her go back and forth, Shigure and Tohru were getting dizzy and

finally Kyo said something to break the silence.

"Stop i t Kisa there going to find Kisa just settle down, goodness" said Kyo pushing

Kira on the couch but tripping on his own feet whitch made him fall instead.

A few seconds later the door swung open and a dripping Haru, Kisa, and Yuki came

throught the door gasping for air.

"W-we found h-her, K-Kira" panted Yuki and Haru together

Kira stared for a moment, hesitated then stood up but didn't move or come closer to any of the Sohma family. The room was quite and nobody made a sound.

"Kira are you okay?" asked Haru and Yuki

"K-Kisa your o-ok" said Kira with a sigh of relief and worry as tears started to pour from her eyes.

Kisa started to cry too, even though Kisa hated her sister she wanted to really love

her at the same time and as Kira watched her sister cry Kisa was the first to walk

forward and held her arms out as if she wanted a hug from her one and only sister who

she now loved more than anyone else in the entire world at this one moment in time that

the two sisters might never get to have again in there life time.

"O-odess, I-I love y-you" shouted Kisa as she darted at her only sister and held her

older sister and held her tighter than ever before.

"Oh Kisa I love you too and I'll never ever let you go as long as I live, I promise

Kisa, I promise." said Kisa squizzing Kisa even tighter.

A while later Kira took Kisa upstairs and put her to bed and then she walked down

the stairs to call thier mother.

"Hello?"

"Yeah mom it's me Kira, and Kisa is alright now and she's fine so don't worry" said

Kisa reassuring her mother.

"Ok but I want Kisa to stay there with you for a while, just to do a little bonding

between you two, is that alright?" asked Kira's mother sweetly

"Yeah bonding I think we've dine enough of that for one day and besides I think Kisa

is finally opening up to me I just hope that I can be a great sister not just good GREAT

but yes I would love to have Kisa stay with me a little while longer."

"What exactly did you two do all day?"

"Nothing, nothing at all mother dear" saidKira with a sigh of relief and happyness

That day the worldfinally started to move for the two sisters of the zodiac and they

could finally get along just as two loving, caring. and adorable sister are suppossed to

and finally the two sisters are at ease.


End file.
